Subway Car
The Subway Car is an adaptation of the classic NYC subway car in ''Grand Theft Auto III'', Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, ''Grand Theft Auto IV ''and its episodes. GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the games' stock train consists of two-to-three car electric trains, with a curved base. The train resembles the classic subway cars used in New York City's subway system. The train can be used to go around Portland Island between three stops as an El-Train; * Baillie Station, Saint Mark's * Kurowski Station, Chinatown * Rothwell Station, Hepburn Heights The train can also be seen as a Subway running between four stops across Liberty City, with one in Portland, two in Staunton Island and one in Shoreside Vale; * Portland LCS, on the Chinatown/Red Light District border * Rockford LCS, at the Liberty Campus * Shoreside Terminal LCS, at Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale * Staunton South LCS, in Bedford Point GTA IV + Episodes The subway car cannot be driven, but it can be entered to go on subway rides in Liberty City. The train will not stop at stations when the player has a three star or higher wanted level. If the player is on the train with a three star or higher level, it will stop when it reaches the next station and will refuse to go on until the player exits or loses their wanted level. Falling under the train will instantly result in the player being wasted. It is implied that the trains are poorly maintained, as their interiors are quite dirty and the cars are covered with graffiti inside and out. The trains will make distinctive blue sparks from their wheels when cornering around long stretches of track. The trains have unique door-ajar-chimes, so when doors are closing, they will bleep, until they are shut. This can be heard when a train leaves at any station. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto IV * Clean Getaway * No Way on the Subway The Ballad of Gay Tony * Bang Bang * For the Man Who Has Everything Unique Variants *In the mission "No Way on the Subway", there are several derailed trains under the Algonquin Bridge to add blockades when the player is chasing a Lost MC biker. They also feature unique train horns. *In the mission "Bang Bang", Luis can blow up a uniquely destructible train. *In the mission "For the Man Who Has Everything", one train carriage can be uncoupled to be stolen. They will also smoke whilst being hit by bullets and exploding Police Mavericks and Annihilators. Like the ones in "No Way on the Subway", they feature unique horns. Trivia *The train in LCS is featured in the optional side mission Wong Side of the Tracks. * The train can be driven through the use of modifications. *Yusuf Amir claims he wants to open an underwater hotel with a unique Subway submarine that can give tours. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Features Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Railway Vehicles Category:Trains